


Rich

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Masturbation, Money Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not that it's a fetish or anything, but Carla enjoys the company of her gil....Okay, maybe it is a fetish.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Type-0 Kink Meme





	Rich

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [T0kink](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/T0kink) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Carla loves money. Really loves money.

Money is power. That's the saying. But money is so much more than that. Comfort, peace of mind, luxury, and—

Well.

It's a good thing to have.

  
  


...It's not a fetish or anything, Carla tells herself. At the same time, her lips curl into an amused smirk. Of course she isn't convinced by her own mastery of persuasion. Fine, fine. It  _ is  _ a fetish, and a damn fun one to have at that. A fat stack of cash hitting her palm brings a wave of titillation, every single time. The texture, the smell, the  _ zeroes  _ are an aphrodisiac, pushing her state of mind high up to cloud nine and beyond, until it all culminates here, in her bedroom, again.

The coins are cold on Carla's skin, but the gold and silver is so clean, so  _ shiny.  _ Too bad more of that gil slides right off the moment Carla drags her middle finger over the wet spot on her underwear. She rubs a circle for the nth time and turns her head to the side, into the pool of coins surrounding her.

Cold. Crisp. Gorgeous. So  _ fucking  _ delectable and it's hers. All. Hers. If money were a person, she'd fuck them. She'd fuck them all day and night, marry them, have their children, and grow old with them. But mainly, she'd fuck them. Nice and slow like the fingers slipping under the lace between her thighs. Assertive like the hand holding her breast with a single coin pressed firm against her nipple. If money were a person, Carla would fuck them until she was physically incapable of fucking anymore.

But money isn't a person. Money might be better than a person. So wondrous, so powerful, so beautiful and oh so cold. Carla shudders, hairs on end as she pushes a finger inside herself. Coins fall onto the floor and roll, making that ethereal sound she loves. Metal against wood, like whispers against her ear. A mumble of pleasure drifts into the air.

_ Ah,  _ that's what it is.

Money is  _ pleasure. _ That explains why this feels so much better than fingering herself without gil spread all around. Carla squirms from her own touch, distinct groans gradually filling the room as she adds a second finger, and more coins spill. Her tongue flicks out and catches a taste of minted gold. The tip of her tongue feels even richer in a way. Rich like her hands that have held so,  _ so  _ much gil. Rich like the arousal drenching her fingers and ruining her panties and dripping onto the sheets.

Carla curls her fingers, releases her breast to rub her clit, and lets the indulgence take her fully. She's the richest woman in Akademeia — no, Rubrum —  _ Orience.  _ So rich it's overwhelming, so rich she can't help but lose herself in it, so rich she comes to the thought of how rich she is — toes curled, muscles tight, and voice shrill with bliss…

And she likes it like that.

Money is power. Money is comfort, peace of mind, luxury, and pleasure. Money is life, money is death, money is kind, money is cruel, money is an experience. Money is a lover and half.

And Carla has plenty of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this is. And well everything about this fic's execution. Still, I hope it brought some joy.


End file.
